The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to agricultural vehicles, such as tractors. Specifically, the subject matter relates to a drive wheel assembly for an agricultural vehicle.
Many agricultural vehicles (e.g., tractors, combines, sprayers, etc.) include drive wheel assemblies that translate power provided by a vehicle motor into a propelling motion. A drive wheel assembly may include a planet gear system and a drive wheel. During operation, at least one of the components of the planet gear system rotates when driven by the vehicle motor. The at least one rotating component of planet gear system causes the drive wheel to rotate, thereby propelling the vehicle in a particular direction.
In recent years, many agricultural vehicles have begun to include motors that can provide increased amounts of power. However, the drive wheel assembly may not be able to support the larger amounts of power supplied by the motor of the agricultural vehicle without significant drawbacks. For example, the components (e.g., gears) of the drive wheel assembly may need to be larger to accommodate a larger amount of power. There may not be sufficient space for larger components within the drive wheel assembly, resulting in interference between different components within the drive wheel assembly during operation. Furthermore, larger components may negatively affect the weight distribution of the drive wheel assembly relative to the agricultural vehicle.